


Goose

by mssnek



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Infinity War Spoilers!, Oops, Soft!nick fury, Yeah this was supposed to be maybe 800 words, also captain marvel spoilers!, anyway, gotta appreciate goose!, ill do it, ill fight u on that, little Goose fic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssnek/pseuds/mssnek
Summary: Finally!!! I’ve written the long awaited Goose fic for megs!!! Thank you for being so supportive of my writing and making me cry with your compliments !!! I hope u like this piece !!





	Goose

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!!! I’ve written the long awaited Goose fic for megs!!! Thank you for being so supportive of my writing and making me cry with your compliments !!! I hope u like this piece !!

“Here you go, pretty kitty, you’ll be safe here.” Mar-Vell’s worried eyes looked down at Goose, who meowed back up at her. “Shh, shh don’t worry, I’ll come back, you’ll be okay.” Mar-vell dropped one last kiss to Goose’s tiny forehead before placing her softly down in a cardboard box by her office. “I’ll be back, see you later.” Mar-Vell smiled at Goose before leaving her office quickly, shutting the door softly behind her.  
“Mrrow,” said Goose, looking disapprovingly at the door. If Mar-Vell wanted to go somewhere, Goose wanted to go too. Beginning to purr softly, Goose hopped out of the box Mar-vell had placed her in. She paused to lick her paw clean before making her way to the door. Concentrating, she did a spatial jump, appearing right outside the office door. “Mrrrow,” she said in a self-satisfied way. She began to stalk along the corridors, pausing when she heard voices, and also when humans reached down to pet her. However, she didn’t let the petting distract her from her mission. Her mission was to help Mar-Vell, and Mar-Vell locking her inside her office wasn’t going to stop Goose. She wasn’t a quitter. She sniffed. Was that tuna? A quick detour would be fine. No need to rush.  
Goose turned off the main path and began to follow the smell of the tuna that had caught her interest. She was so intently following her nose that she didn’t notice how far off the main path she’d gone. Soon, there weren’t any more humans this way, but Goose was too fixated on the delicious smell to notice a minor thing like that. Finally, she came upon what seemed to be the source of the smell. A small blue plastic dish sat on the floor, filled with tuna. She meowed and licked her chops, her nose twitching in the air at the delicious scent emitting from the bowl in front of her.  
Goose padded softly forward and began to eat, so immersed she didn’t hear the footsteps of the person coming up right behind her. By the time she noticed, it was too late. “Caught you now, kitty cat,” a soft voice whispered from above her, clamping a muzzle down on her mouth. Goose hissed and tried to open her mouth, but her effort was futile. The muzzle must have been designed specifically for flerken. “So,” the voice above her mused. “I suppose Mar-Vell thought a little kitty like you could protect her, hmm? Well, let’s see how she fares without you by her side. I’m sure it will end...Mar-Vellously.” The voice began to laugh. Hissing, Goose crouched low to the ground and shot off into the darkness of the room.  
“Flerken! Get back here!” The Kree man began to chase after Goose, but she was small and he was large and she was able to make spatial jumps and he, well, couldn’t. She skidded past another aisle and turned a corner too fast, slamming her face into the wall. Luckily, this impact popped her muzzle off. “Mrrrrrowwww!!” She yowled, hoping that the Kree man would find her now.  
“Aha, I’ve got you now you dumb beast!” The man came closer to the flerken, and smiled as he reached for Goose. However, as his hands neared the flerken, his eyes widened as he realized the muzzle was gone. “Oh no- oh shit!!” He said as he quickly withdrew his hands and began to run.  
However, it wasn’t fast enough, and soon Goose was full from a meal of Kree. She yawned, her tentacles extending out before retracting back in. Then, she remembered. Mar-Vell! She was in danger! The Kree were coming for her! Goose meowed loudly before she performed another spatial jump, and landed right outside the building. There! Mar-Vell! She had stepped into a plane with a pilot named Carol Danvers.  
Goose meowed and ran straight for the plane, but she was caught up in Maria’s arms before she could get there. Goose hissed, but knew she couldn’t show herself to be anything more than a cat in front of humans. “Hush pretty kitty. Dr. Lawson will be back soon. Carol and her are just doing a test flight.” Maria smiled down at Goose. “Carol so smart. She’s one of the best pilots I know. And probably the prettiest gal. Goose, can I tell you a secret?” Goose just looked up her. “She’s my gal. Of course, no one can know, but I don’t think you’re gonna tell anyone, huh Goose?” Maria shook her head and laughed. “I must be crazy, talking to a cat like this. Anyway, you can’t fly right now Goose, so here you are.” Maria gently dropped Goose down on the concrete landing pad, nudging the flerken with her foot in the direction of the building. “Go on now. Go inside. Lawson will be back soon.”  
Goose glared up at Maria, but didn’t have another choice. She began to pad inside, shoulders hunched. She’d failed. She’d let Mar-Vell down. Her only hope now was for Mar-Vell to be able to defend herself against whoever the Kree had sent against her. Goose slunk through the halls and back to Mar-Vell’s office. She settled again in the box Mar-Vell had put her in not too long ago and began to wait.  
Hours later, when she was still waiting, she realized.  
Mar-Vell wasn’t coming back.

-

“Okay, okay, okay this isn’t a cat it’s a flerken. And it’s more dangerous than me. Okay okay okay that’s fine that’s okay,” Fury was babbling, as much as a living legend could babble. He was carrying Goose with him as he sped through the halls of Mar-Vell’s lab. Goose meowed up at him and he jumped a little before relaxing and cooing down at her. “Why, you’re just the same pretty kitty as always, aren’t you? Always gonna be my favorite.”  
Fury began to rush faster, Maria close behind. Behind her, the crowd of Skrull parents and kids followed. They needed to get the Skrulls off the ship as soon as possible. Carol was buying them some time but they needed to hurry, she wouldn’t be able to hold off the Kree forever. Goose meowed again. Or maybe she would. She was powerful, more powerful than Mar-Vell could’ve hoped for in her creation of the engine. Goose could feel the tesseract inside one of her dimensional pockets. She knew it wasn’t the time to spit it out now. She needed to wait until it was safe enough for someone to protect the tesseract.  
Goose purred and nudged up against Fury. He was probably the best choice as the protector of the tesseract, if Goose had to choose a human. He’d make sure it stayed safe.  
“Alright kitty cat, almost there. We just gotta make it to this ship.” Fury, Maria, and the group of Skrulls had come to a stop at the end of a hallway that led into a large room in which a spaceship sat. Fury eyed the ship, the distance, and the area to see if there were any Kree. The coast looked clear, so he gestured to Maria. He set Goose down on the floor, then he and Maria began to lead the Skrulls onto the ship. Suddenly, Kree spring out from a hallway from across the ship. They shouted orders and began to fire on the Skrulls, who, with a cry, started to run for the ship faster.  
“Go, go!” Fury shouted, and began to urge the Skrulls onto the ship at a faster pace. Goose meowed loudly and trotted after the Skrulls and humans. “Cmon Goose!” Fury shouted, gesticulating wildly. “Hurry up!”  
The Skrulls continued to scramble on board the ship as the Kree fires upon them. Skrull children cried out as their parents tried their best to shield them from the slew of bullets. Finally, it seemed as though they had made it onto the ship safely when a wrenching cry split the air. Talos had taken a hit from a Kree gun and lay bleeding on the floor. Fury dropped to the floor next to him. “No, no, you’re going to be fine,” he said as he frantically tried to hold the wound together. “You’re fine.” Talos’ daughter flung herself over her father and sobbed, and Talos’ wife knelt beside him, her sobs wracking her body.  
Goose slunk away. She knew pain and destruction and death. She could cause pain and destruction and death, but she couldn’t help heal it. She couldn’t help. So she left.  
Later, when they had made it back to Earth, Fury with one eye less, Goose realized maybe she’d be okay. Carol was here. Fury was here. She padded up to Carol where she sat, laughing, at the dinner table and purred, nudging her head against Carol’s leg. Carol looked down, a fond expression on her face. “Hey kitty kitty,” she said softly, leaning down to scratch Goose’s chin. “Hey pretty cat.”  
Goose padded away, content. Her humans were here. And safe. 

-

Until they weren’t.

-

Goose didn’t know when she realized the dusting had happened. All she knew was that something was wrong. Very wrong. Fury had not come back to feed her yet, nor had he sent someone else to do it. She meowed loudly, sniffing the air. It smelled dirty, worse than usual. She hopped out of her box by Fury’s desk and slowly made her way down the hall. Old age was beginning to catch up with her.  
As she made her way throughout the shield headquarters, something felt wrong, through she didn’t know quite what it was. Something was simply...off.  
Goose walked into the cafeteria and that’s where she realized what was so off. Dust. It was everywhere. The floor, the chairs, the tables. It was getting trapped in her paws as she carefully stepped her way through the room. Distastefully, she shook out her paw after each step, scattering the dust further. There seemed to be some humans left, scattered intermittently across the room, most crouched over the piles of dust. The ones that weren’t crouched over the dust were standing around looking lost, or frantically typing in messages into cell phones that didn’t seem to be working.  
One of Fury’s interns, Grace, who sometimes fed Goose was one of the people standing. Goose padded over to Grace and meowed plaintively. Grace seemed to awaken as she shook her head and peered down at Goose. “Oh kitty, what shall we do with you?” Her eyes went glassy and she looked away, as if for strength, before looking back down at Goose. “We don’t know who’s left,” she whispered before burying her face in her hands. But as quickly as she seemed to fall apart, she pulled herself together.  
Drawing in a deep breath, Grace looked up and began to bark orders to the people who were left. “Come on, you there! Up and at ‘em, we’re the last line of defense and we better be sure as hell that that defense is there!” At first reluctantly, and then with more speed, people began to move and mobilize. Goose padded out of the room as more words were shouted and orders were given.  
She knew. She knew that Fury had been dusted. Goose wasn’t a sentimental cat, but Fury held a special place in her heart, and knowing he was gone felt like somewhat of a stab.  
Goose felt her old age once more as she slowly padded down the familiar route to her box in Fury’s room. It was beginning to hurt to move. She wondered if she, too, would be dusted along with the others. She knew she needed to be there when Carol returned to save the day and when Fury returned because Carol had saved the day. She needed to. She needed. She.  
Goose looked down at her paws. Or rather, the piles of ash on the floor they had turned into. She felt her body beginning to crumble, fall into pieces. The last thing she remembered was Mar-Vell’s face looking down at her…  
“...you’ll be okay.”

 

-

 

Goose blinked. She had eyes again. And a body! She purred loudly and stretched, yawning her mouth lazily and letting a few of her tentacles poke out. “Goose!” Fury cried, picking her up and swinging her into the air. “We’re back! Carol saved us!”  
“Nah,” Carol said, stepping forward, out of a group of people huddled a short distance away. “ It wasn’t me really. This plan was all Antman.” She smirked.  
Fury’s smile started to fade and he slowly put Goose down on the ground. She curled around his legs and purred. “Isn’t that that man that can shrink to fit in small spaces and then expand?”  
If it was even possible, Carol’s smirk widened. “Yeah,” she said.  
“Motherfu-“

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about the ant man addition....I had to after I saw the Russo bros new profile picture on Instagram...also y’all should be happy that’s there bc i had no idea what to do for the ending otherwise and I was just gonna leave it with goose dying which is a TERRIBLE ending so be happy about antman.
> 
> Also I’m sorry if my skrull v Kree scene was not movie perfect but I’ve only seen the movie once and it was a couple weeks ago so cute me some slack fellas


End file.
